causeofdeathfandomcom-20200214-history
Love And Madness
Love And Madness is the seventh chapter of Volume 10. It was released on August 27, 2012. Synopsis Mal and Natara find the secret laboratory of the rogue chemist... But what awaits them inside? Plot Dr. Selene Mensra is in her lab doing some work with the experimental drug nicknamed nightmare''' then she angrily glares when hears her alarm go off and sees in one the security monitors is Det.Mal Fallon and Natara Williams of the FBI standing out the building's entrance. She grabs Immediately what supplies and notes she could carry... before she heads out, she flips on a switch and heads out smiling. The player now switches to Det.Mal Fallon... Mal and Natara stands outside the building and charges in with their guns drawn... They charge in but they are greeted by an empty state-of-the-art lab. They see amongst the bank of monitors, test tube and bunsen burners is heaping mounds of red crystalized neurofinolazine. He sees a security camera move and says that somebody is watching them.They agree to go on seperate ways... Mal enters a hallway which seems to go on forever. He enters a office, quaint and unassuming... He goes out and goes through another door leading him to a office, like before, quaint and unassuming. He goes through another door and finds the same office quaint and assuming. He then is presented while going out two doors... a bright red one and a dull blue one. He goes through the (which ever the player picked). He finds the same office, quaint and unassuming... He then hears a black car rumble outside and looks outside to see the driver which is Esteban Flores and in the passenger seat, his father Jacob Fallon. He looks around to see the office is the study den in the house where he grew up... He then takes cover as a hailstorm of bullets destroy the den he is in. The player now switches to Natara Williams of the FBI... She walks through the expansive halls of the building then hears two murmurs of human voices. She sees Mal and Selene walking, she tries to call them but they don't answer, both of them giggling then Mal pushes Selene to kiss her and she leans arch back with pleasure while Mal's hands go through her sides.... Natara cannot move her hands to cover her eyes with her hands or shut her eyes close, all she can do is 'watch '''as she feels her chest tighten and sees the floor turn into two large spirals... She manages to snap out of it and goes through a door leading an ornate room with trophy cases of human scalps, teeth and various displays. She stares at the entire room with worry and awe. The player now switches to Det.Mal Fallon. As the hailstorm of bullets stop, Mal readies his gun and peeks over the window and finds himself in a casino table, filled with the serial killers of the past. Livewire asks him if he will sitdown but he turns down the offer and explains their all serial killers and The Hunter Ryan Orville & The Ladykiller says He's also a killer because of what he did to both of them.The serial killers go on a conversation on how they died. He then explains he did it for the greater good and then finds himself sitting down wondering how he did that and Zero says it's his turn to turn up the ante. The player now switches Natara Williams of the FBI. As she tries to mumble some words about the room she is in... She hears a voice saying "It's just as beautiful as I remembered." In front of her is Genevieve Collins, connoisseur of young and impressionable murderers stand before her. She then explains that the room was raided by the SFPD and the sick trophies Genevieve's "children" were brought in as evidence but Genevieve explains Both of them are in the room and how will she save Neha... She then sees Neha in the door crying of black Kraken ink and runs away then Genevieve tells Natara on how will she arrest her. She says she will go after Neha and knows when her priorities lie and that her family comes first, As she turns away, she feels a powerful tug and sees Genevieve pulling her arm and says that the choice is not for her to make, she sees Genevieve's hand merge with her arm like roots in a soil! Genevieve then powerfully pulls Natara as she tries to pull with all her might but can't budge from Genevieve's merged hand. She asks where are they going... Genevieve replies that both of them are already there : Natara's wedding ( the room switches to a chapel). Natara is in a wedding dress wondering. The player now switches to Det. Mal Fallon. He is in the casino with the serial killers and says he dosen't have any money to play so he tosses his cellphone in the pot and Zero asks what's it worth and answers back by saying he won't be able to call for back-up and Zero replies it's a fairpoint and he looks around the casino that the walls are lined with patches of skin and the waitresses are covered with plastered masks on their faces. Then serial killers Ryan Orville a.k.a reveals his cards are "daddy issues" then Zero, The Ladykiller, Livewire follow suit after to reveal losing cards then as Mal's cards are flipped over ,he sees current forensic tech Kai Kalaba's faces in a elf costume and says he won with three jokers. The serial killers groan as He reaches for the pot then suddenly someone interupts him, It's former forensic tech and The Maskmaker, Eric Mills. Eric reveals that he has four maskmaker cards and a flaregun card and Eric wins, on top of the poker table is Natara's body lifeless and Mal is shocked and tries to reach out Natara's body but is being sucked into a hole into the casino floor and the serial killers look down on him saying that it's his turn. The player now is Natara Williams of the FBI... Natara walks down the aisle being accompanied by Genevieve and in front of her is Neha holding a bone basket throwing black petals on to the floor. The flowers on display are withered and her bouquet is color black, she looks around that each of the guests is slumped dead in their seats with a bullet hole into each of their heads. As she reaches the altar, the groom greets her which is Shawn Mallory, She says that this dosen't make any sense then Shawn & Genevieve laugh together saying she's losing her mind... Shawn also points out that there is no way out of the chapel. Natara looks around the chapel and sees that there is no doors, windows, vents, nothing to get out, the chapel also ice cold and has now ice inside it. She panics around. The player is now Det.Mal Fallon. Mal is in a limo with former & deceased leader of the Flores Cartel, Esteban Flores they then talk about how sarcastically funny Mal is when he killed Esteban with a firecracker in his chest then Esteban gives Mal a bag and says that he should deliver it but Mal refuses and throwing it back at him saying he is not one of his dellvery boys then he is suddenly inside a room with boxes and meets former right-hand man of the kraken, Kolo Zargoza. Kolo asks Mal for the package which is the bag but says he dosen't have it then Mal is pushed by Kolo with his right hand because his left one was cut-off by him and the force of the push is equivalent by a shotgun, he crashes through a window and falls down a skyscraper wind whipping through him and lands on taxi thinking half of his bones are shattered then a familiar voice calls out onto him, It's his friend Det.Blaise Corso. He then tells Blaise that she knows him but Blaise tells him that she knew'' him then Mal is handcuffed and arrested finds himself sitting down in a court room being prosecuted by District Attorney Oscar Santos. Oscar says that Mal is guilty beyond a shadow of a doubt and urged to be punished by the full extent of the law. The court judge bangs his hammer. BANG! BANG! BANG! Then he hears the bars of the prison cell clank to a close. He is inside panicking and his cellmate Emmannuel Morphy says that he should calm down and his hair is turning grey... As he looks at the mirror He is worried because the reflection is his father Jacob Fallon and He's physical self turns also into his father. The player now is homemaker, Natara Santos... Natara is in a upscale surburban home, she is then surprised hugged from Oscar at the back saying that everything is perfect. She then asks what happened with her job at the FBI and Oscar replies that she quitted the bureau years ago and the samw with her friends for their life. A bell dings and she asks that if she is the one baking and Oscar replies that's him baking her favorite cookies as he puts on the apron to remove the cookies in the oven and settle it down. She says everything is to good to be true and Oscar replies it is with their three children. Natara tries to headout the back for some fresh air and Oscar shouts and stops her from going back and tells her that the azaleas are blooming beautifully in that time of year in the front, Natara tries to sneak a peak at the windows but Oscar blocks her and Angrily glares at her and insists calmly Natara to go out in the front instead. A phone rings and Oscar says that he will answer and she should stay put but Natara sneaks through the backdoor and steps into the back to reveal a cemetery. She sees her two friends in the SFPD over a tomb which is Amy Chen and Det.Blaise Corso. She heads over and Amy asks why did she do it and Natara asks Blaise who is dead and Blaise replies that she really have ask... On the tombstone is the name ''Malachi Charles Fallon.'' They tell her that Mal was depressed when she left for her perfect life... Then a shout comes from the house and it's Oscar heading over with a look in his face fuming. Natara says that she didn't do anything wrong then the three gang-up on her until she falls over a tomb and Oscar, Blaise and Amy has shovel and buries her alive making it hard for her to move until it gets heavier and heavier... The player is now prisoner Mal Fallon... Mal looks in the mirror still shocked that he turned into his father, He suddenly finds a piece of flesh peeled and he starts to peel the face of his father until his own face is revealed, he then hears a ringing that only he can hear and asks Emmanuel if he hears the ringing but Emmanuel replies that he is losing his mind then the chess pieces of Emmanuel starts moving and says there will be a massacre, a blood bath... Then the ringing gets louder and its the prison alarm going off, And all of the doors of the cell open and the prisoners escape including Mal, Its a blood bath between the fight of the riot guards and prisoners as Mal sees arsonist Jonah Graves, Vernon Frist and Livewire... his mind reels it all. Then a hellish voice calls him then Mal turns to find The Hunter, Ryan Orville heading towards his direction, Mal looks around to just what he needs then he runs over to a shipping crate labeled'' JUST WHAT YOU NEED'', He opens the box to find a bear trap and sets it and he hides. Ryan walks over still oblivious to the trap and the bear trap snaps shut with his head between the large jaws of it and him now being immobilized. He then continues his escape but his path now is block by Livewire, Livewire has cable wires coming out from walls and him commanding the wires like snakes as he points it toward Mal, Livewire then gets on top of Mal with two wires to shock him, Mal then grabs the wire and wraps it around his neck and breaks free of Livewire's grip and runs over to a convientley located lever and pulls it to reveal a trap door and Livewire is now strangled like what Captain Yeong did to him. He continues on his way then The Ladykiller blocks him and Mal tries quick punches but The Ladykiller blocks him with other wordly speed, He then manages to get Ladykiller by the neck and throws him to the sky and goes through the roof and just then, a plane passes by and he goes through to one of the jet engines and bloody meat is messily stacked back at the prison floor. He goes on and Zero with his symbol bloodily marked on his forehead blocks him. Mal notices that Zero has a scalpel and tries to strike him with it. He then grabs a wheelchair beside him and sends the wheelchair to Zero and the wheelchair robotically turns into a bomb and when the bomb reaches Zero, It turns to the number Zero and explodes in front of him then Zero turns to ashes. Mal finds the exit door and finds himself on top of a rooftop and remembers one of his oldest nightmares, He sees Eric and confronts him, Then they fight then suddenly Eric grows wings and grabs Mal by the collar and lifts him up then Mal reaches into his pocket a flaregun and Eric has a shocked look in eyes as Mal fires it then Eric turns to ashes leaving his mask and robe behind. Mal then steps on Eric's mask and feels relived... Then suddenly the skies go dark and Mal sees Natara's lifeless body, a bullet hole in her head. Then the serial killers call out to him and Livewire says they don't go down so easily anymore then Zero says ''it's time'''''. With Natara dead, Mal reluctantley accepts his death, The serial killers pin him down as Eric pours over white plaster over his face and the plaster dries until it makes breathing harder and harder for him... Mal has died... A voice calls out to him, Mal says it's no use because his dead but the voice replies it's not him... The voice is his former co-worker and best friend Det.Ken Greene, Ken says that he might have already died but the Mal that he knows dosen't give up that easily and that Mal has everything and everybody that he needs, Ken says to Mal he shoudn't be afraid to reach out then Ken starts to leave but dosen't turn as Mal tries to call out too him... He reaches out and feels a hand... It's Natara hand and it's the realest sensation on what feels like an eternity... They then head out and see surreal psychedelic landscape, Natara says that everything she sees is not making any sense, just then a chocolate walrus flies by on a chariot made of music... Then Natara can't form coherent words... Mal then sees a flowers and answers "li yorbgnox" and the face of forensic tech Kai Kalaba appears and Kai says that he was worried because they weren't answering back their calls and that both of them being drugged longer is making their bodies shut down as they speak. Kai says Mal needs to look out for a drug to counter-act the N-13's reaction. The phone goes dead... Mal squints to see a glimpse of the lab just enough to fill 2 syringes of the drug that Kai prescribed them. Mal holds a syringe to his arm and should try it on himself first but Natara says she always trusted Mal and He injects the drug on him making Mal collapse onto the lab floor and Natara does and also collapses on the floor, still shivering... Mal tells Natara to stay grounded and if she wanted to stay with Mal as he pulls her close and asks her again and she replies she does. Bonus Scene That night... You are now Dr.Selene Mensra... Dr.Mensra is on her bed lying down and wondering if there's any work to be done, She then gets up and goes to the bathroom to fix herself and starts to head out until somebody shout outside that the SFPD is outside and ordered to freeze. A dozen SWAT teams burst through the door with gas masks on their faces, Selene lies on the floor as her apartment is raided... A police officer goes to her and grabs her hair, the officer's gas mask is taken off to reveal it's Det.Blaise Corso. Blaise then tells her that she shoudn't have drugged Mal and says she will hit her so hard that it will knock the conditioner of her hair... Blaise pulls Selene to her feet and handcuffs her, Blaise then tells Selene that if Selene pulls any last-minute "surprises", Blaise's partner Jeremy Redbird will shoot her. Blaise then goes over to a window and signals Jeremy from across a building and suddenly a red dot appears between her eyes. Blaise ask if she has any last words before she gets taken away. Selene says she will come willingly but asks what did she do wrong. Category:Episode